A Shadow's Tale
by Kortni-Komical-Kitten
Summary: Albus thought he could control her, she would destory him instead, from the inside out, with the help of the Harry Potter his friends,a few slytherins & maybe Voldemort himself. SLASH, boyxboy girlxgirl boyxgirl.


A Shadow's Tale Redone.

A/N: So I finally have this one back up, took me sometime. I went back and changed a lot of stuff, especially the beginning of the story. When I first started on this story, I had an idea all planned out, but when I wrote it out, it didn't turn out the way I imagined it. So, here I am with it completely rewritten, finally getting my ideas wrote out. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

Summary: Everyone is questioning Dumbledore and the war. Harry isn't sure if he wants to fight anymore. With his friends backing him up and Ava giving him a way out, what path will Harry choose for himself?

Warnings: Slash, Cursing, Violence, Sex. This is about a war so expect it to be a little more on the darker side.

A/N 2: About my Oc charcter Ava, I have changed things up a little with her. A couple of people complained about her Mary Sueness ( still not sure how) so I've tried to make her seem more normal, but its going to be hard since she's not normal. Also, I've changed the story to Third POV, since the novel I'm working is Third POV, so I thought it would be better if I practiced. Although, I may change it from time to time, if I feel that it would be better in a certain scene.

A/N 3 : Please visit my profile to see what's going on with the stories.

~V~

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape could not believe that their Lord sent them to watch a sixteen year old girl. To them it was a waste of time but they never questioned their Lord.

The girl they were watching had just entered a muggle club, obviously using a little magic to get in. She had dark red hair that when in the light you could see some light blonde highlights. Her hair was long, curling in waves that stopped right before her navel.

The girl reminded Severus of the Luna Lovegood child a little. She was small and had that dreamy look upon her face when she sat down at the bar. But unlike Luna Lovegood, this girl had small barely there curves and seemed not to stay in la-la land long. Her eyes, a shocking silver, eyed a man that was in his early twenties. A muggle no doubt.

Both men knew why the young girl was at the club, her outfit screamed it out at them. She was there to seduce someone. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts that had been cut to be even shorter. The red-head also had on a thin black tank top that did not quite reach the top of her shorts, showing off some odd piercings on her hips.

When Severus noticed the piercings, he also noticed something else.

" She's wearing glamours." He whispered to his blond friend.

Lucius studied the girl closely. Indeed she had glamours. There was a heavy glamour on her left arm then a light one that went from her upper neck down to her hips. The last glamour was on her right leg, curling around her calf to her mid-thigh.

" Odd." Was all Lucius commented.

At that time, the girl turned around, letting the men see her face fully. Snape gasped, barely able to hid it from Lucius. There was no doubt in his mind who he was staring at. _But that's impossible, she's been died for at least nine years._ Severus was unsure if he was staring at a ghost of a girl or the real thing.

" Sev, what is she doing?" Lucius questioned, not noticing his friend's internal struggle.

Severus watched the girl grasp the a man's arm, the one that was in his twenties, and dragged him to a booth. Once in the booth, she moved her hands across his face, lightly tracing his features. The man had grinned, attempting to drag the girl into a kiss, but she wouldn't budge.

She whispered something to the man, then went back to tracing his face. After a few minutes, the man slumped down into his seat, seemingly asleep. The red-head smirked, getting up from the booth.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other, each one having their own opinions on what just happened, but neither were right.

It was later that night that the men had followed the young teen to a nearby abandoned factory. Using a notice me not spell and a invisibility spell, the Death Eaters entered the factory.

" Seja! Didn't think you would make it." An obese man in his late thirties early forties jollied. Severus couldn't help but sneer in disgust at the man. His shirt was too small for his big frame and looked like it hadn't been washed in a few a weeks. In fact, the man himself looked unwashed with his short greasy hair and unshaved face.

The girl too sneered in digust at the man. " Parker, you know I always show up. How else am I going to get my quick fixes?"

The man laughed, " Of course of course. Although, you could just continue on like you did tonight."

Seja, as the girl went by ( though Severus knew it wasn't her real name), scoffed at the man. " You know that I can't do that! I have to remain unsuspected. Do you want my money or not." The girl hissed her last sentence, seething.

Parker started sweating. " Please forgive my stupidity, of course I want your money."

Seja nodded, acting as though she knew what Parker was going to say. She handed him a few galleons and grabbed a bottle of red pills from the man.

The man was obviously a squib since Severus nor Lucius could detect magic from the overgrown man, yet he accepted the wizard money.

Seja waved the man off and continued about her business.

" Come out come out where ever you are." Seja whispered dangeriously.

Both men froze, thinking the worse. Seja had discovered she was being followed but then a man emerged from behind her. It was Evan Rosier, who had a dark smile on his tanned face.

" My my, I didn't know if you was going to come back." Evan commented. He looked the same the last time Severus saw him, which was a couple of months ago. The man's brunet hair was pulled into a ponytail, allowing the view of his sharp but not high cheekbones. His black robe and trousers were wrinkle free and he was cleanly shaved.

" If you wish it, I shall leave." Seja said, about to turn away from Evan.

The man grabbed her, slamming her into the brick wall that had been beside them.

" Do not play games with me girl." Evan threatened. His brown eyes glinted dangerously, promising pain.

Seja smirked, moving her fingers. Before anybody could see it, Evan was the one being slammed against the wall, pinned by an unknown source.

" Perhaps you shouldn't threaten me, Rosier. I, after all, have what you crave night and day."

Evan sagged slightly in his restraint, knowing the girl was right.

Severus and Lucius were both confused. What could this girl possibly have that Evan Rosier craved enough to be defeated by a sixteen year old. Within minutes, they had more questions then answers.

Seja had stepped closer to the known Death Eater, lightly tracing Evan's round face. She could feel the wrinkles, the scars the man had on his face, all the while grinning. She had him beat.

Severus feared the worse when Seja started touching Evan, believing she would kill him just like she did to the muggle back at the club. He was in for a shock though when instead of killing Evan, it seemed to have made him stronger, awake with energy he had never seen the man posses before.

Lucius was shock as well, unsure what to make of all of this. Who was this girl? What did she do to that muggle and what is she doing to Evan?

Seja was quickly finished with the Death Eater, letting him go without a single word. They stared at each other for a second, neither moving. After the second was over, though, they both disappeared.

Neither man could figure out what had just transpired. Severus knew that Seja wasn't entirely human, but he couldnt' figure out what she was.

" We have to report back to our Lord." Lucius stated, taking off their invisibility spell.

Severus nodded, knowing his friend was right, yet at the same time feared for the girl's safety should his Lord find out she's alive. With a plan in mind, both men apparated to their Lord's hide out.

~V~

" Ah, Severus, Lucius, I hope your spying was successful?" The Dark Lord questioned, a wicked smile on his porcelain face. After months of gaining more of his powers, and merging with a couple of his fractured soul pieces, the Dark Lord no longer had the face of a snake. His skin was milky white, his hair grown all the way to his ears, his nose fully regrown, and his full pink lips smiled at the two men.

The Dark Lord as also gained physical strength as well. His body was no longer thin and fragile. In it's replace was a strong muscled body that was covered with a black silk robe and black trousers.

Severus and Lucius made a quick bow before Lucius spoke up.

" Yes my Lord, it was successful. We found that Evan Rosier is meeting a girl that goes by the name Seja."

" I'm sure that Seja is just a code name. The girl isn't stupid enough to use her real name." Severus told their Lord, hoping the name Seja wouldn't ring a bell with him.

Thankfully it didn't. Their Lord just nodded, listening on as the men finished their detailed report on what happened earlier that night.

When they were finished, Severus quickly went back to Hogwarts, his stomach churning with uneasiness and his heart hammering in his chest. Somehow, he must found that girl and warn her. It was the least he could do.

~V~

Seja ( or so she liked to be called) stepped into her broken down apartment. In the light of her mum's death, Seja discovered that her mum had barely any money in her vaults. That left Seja having to find a job as a waitress in the muggle world, seeing as it was easier to manipulate muggles into giving her bigger tips, and fending for herself. Her grandmother, the only family she had left, was still back at home in Russia, grieving over the death of her only child.

Sighing to herself, the red-head casted a quick and easy wandless spell, cleaning up the mess she had left earlier that day. The apartment was small, with only one bedroom with a small bath, and a kitchen that collided with the living room. All the rooms had the same creamy white painted walls with brown carpet or fake black and white tiles in the kitchen and bathroom.

The apartment didn't bother Seja much, seeing has she barely ever stayed there. She was either working or hunting, neither leaving her much time to stay home.

" Ooh ooh baby-" The loud sound of music came from one of the pockets of Seja's jean shorts.

" Hello?" She answered the phone.

" I need you to come in tomorrow morning at 7. Sheilia is going to be out sick and I need you to cover for her."

Seja sighed mentally, hearing her boss on the other end. " Of course, I'll be there at 7."

Rolling her eyes as she put her phone away, Seja figured she might as well take a shower and go to bed.

~V~

Harry let his mind wonder, half listening to his two best friends bicker. Hermione was upset with Ron, who was still dating Lavender. Harry figured she was just jealous or something to the affect. Ron, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly agitated with the way Hermione tried to boss him around when it came to his school work.

Harry, himself, thought they were both acting like idiots, but he didn't dare voice his opinion. Glancing around the Dining Hall, his eyes met Snape's dark figure. He was sitting at the Head Table, his eyes only watching his Slytherins. Harry could sense something was wrong with the man, but he didn't put much thought into it. Snape was still a snarky bastard to him.

" Harry, my boy, when you finish your breakfast come to my office." Albus Dumbledore spoke, appearing behind Harry. " Oh and I do prefer Lemon Sherberts."

Harry could only nod at his mentor, his heart still hammering away from the old man sneaking up behind him. _Voldemort could have easily killed me right then._ Harry's thoughts turned dark, thinking about the Dark Lord he was destined to somehow defeat.

Noticing that Hermione and Ron were still arguing, Harry decided to go ahead and meet with Dumbledore. Passing Lavender, Harry informed the curly blonde head to help Ron escape from Hermione's clutches. The girl nodded immediately and rushed after her boyfriend.

~V~

" Harry my boy! I didn't expect you so soon!" Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled, a secret gleam hidden behind his grandfatherly appearance.

" Sorry sir, but Hermione and Ron are fighting again, so I came on up." Harry apologizing, though not really understanding why.

Dumbledore waved his hand, " Nonsense my boy, no need to apologize. Now sit, Severus should be up here in a minute."

" Snape, sir?" Harry sat down, confused why Snape had to be there for their meeting.

" Yes, my boy. Severus is willing to continue training you, although this time it will be on physical attacks. It seems that your mental shields are to weak to ever protect you properly."

Harry listened to his mentor, finding his last sentence a little suspicious. Harry hadn't had a problem blocking Voldemort the entire summer, although he had worked on his mental shields by himself.

" But sir, I haven't received a vision since Sirius." Harry winced at saying his godfather's name. Sirius' death was still a sore spot for him, to lose his only father figure in his life just because he was too stupid to listen to Snape.

" Perhaps you aren't as lazy as you father after all, Potter." A snarky remark coming from Severus Snape, who was staring Harry down with a glare.

Harry gulped, silently wishing he didn't have to train with Snape.

" Now, Severus, don't be so cruel." Dumbledore spoke, waving his hand for the Potion Master to sit.

" Now as I was saying, Harry. Snape will be training you on defense and attack methods to use against Voldemort." Dumbledore sat behind his big desk, which was cluttered with papers and magic artifacts, his hand playing with his beard, smiling at the two men before him.

Snape wanted to scuff at the man, tell him he was a fool for trusting him to train Potter, but decided against it. After all, he was still playing the role of a spy, though neither side knew his true allegiance.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the situation Dumbledore had put him in. After what happened last year, he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore one on one time with Snape. He knew immediately that Snape wouldn't really train him. The snarky bastard would probably just make cruel comments about his parents and torture him with hexes.

Sighed in defeat, Harry only nodded. Even if he didn't wish for this, he knew he wasn't in a position to say no. Whatever Dumbledore wanted, Dumbledore got.

Severus smirked down at the defeated kid. _Foolish of people to expect a kid to defeat the Dark Lord._

Dumbledore beamed. " Excellent! The meetings with start October 1st, on Tuesday and Friday afternoons."

Harry exhaled in relief, he still had a week to prepare.

" If that is all sir?"

" Yes yes, you can go Harry, Severus please stay."

Harry walked out, closing the door behind him, but he casted a quick spell. It would cancel any privacy charms the two men may cast, letting him spy on their conversation. Harry still didn't trust Dumbledore not to hide something from him.

" What is that you want now Dumbledore." Severus spoke, impatient to get back to his work with some of his potions he was experimenting with.

" You know what to do?" Dumbledore's tone turned grave.

" Yes, I know exactly what to do. I must train the brat just enough to be able to hold is own until the Dark Lord kills him." Agitation was laced with Severus' words.

" Now now, my boy. It's for the greater good. I will destroy Voldemort once Harry is dead. Everybody will know of the boy's bravery."

Snape scuff. " Don't you mean everybody will know that you were the one to defeat the Dark Lord. There's no use in trying to fool me, I'm merely here to help fulfill your goals."

Dumbledore sat there quietly, studying the man before him. Snape came to him when he discovered that Lily was in danger of dying, foolishly in love with the woman. He became Dumbledore's spy the night of Lily's death, believing it was his own master's doing. The old man knew realistically, that the Potion Master's loyalty belonged to him, but one can never be too sure.

" Very well my boy, you can leave."

Harry ran down the stairs, his head spinning with knowledge that Dumbledore wanted him dead just to take the glory of defeating Voldemort. The green eyed child was unsure what to do with this information, first and foremost, he had to inform his own little army about it. DA was still up and running. Harry trained them three times a week, teaching them everything he could learn.

Running into Lavender and Ron, Harry gave them a shaky smile. " I need you to inform the rest of DA that I'm holding a emergency meeting tonight, usual place."

Ron and Lavender glanced at each other. Harry had never held an emergency meeting before, and that in itself worried Ron deeply.

" Okay mate."

~V~

Seja was annoyed to say the least. She had started work three hours ago, and so far 4 men had tried touching her butt and two women gave their numbers to her. She kept the numbers, knowing she could take advantage of that situation should she decide she didn't want to go to a club when she got hungry.

" Hello beautiful!" A man whistled, ignoring the glare his most likely girlfriend sent him. Seja rolled her eyes and gave the man and woman their drinks and went back to work. One more hour and Seja could leave work for a few more hours before her shift came up.

She spent the rest of the hour glaring at any man who tried to hit on her, wishing she could go ahead and clock out. After the hour was up, Seja wasted no time leaving the restaurant.

" Now it time for lunch." Seja mumbled to herself. Glancing around her surroundings, she noticed that it was extremely crowded. People were walking everywhere, heading to lunch, back to work, or just shopping. With an annoyed sigh, Seja walked a couple blocks to her favorite diner. It was a small, but cosy cabin place. They had the best soups and sandwiches around.

Walking into the diner, Seja was ready to scream. The whole place was packed, though she shouldn't be surprised. _If only I lived in the Wizardry World. _ But Seja had long since decided it was safer in the Muggle World, though she did frequent the Wizardry World. Seja wouldn't let herself live just like a muggle. She trained herself everyday to become stronger and quicker. With the war heating up, Seja wasn't sure how much danger she could be in.

" Seja dear, I have your order here!" An old woman spoke, her brown eyes beaming at the sixteen year old. For over a year, the girl had ordered the same sandwich. The kind old woman had long ago stop asking for Seja's order. As soon as the red-head came in, she went ahead and made her sandwich.

" Oh thank you Mary." Seja went up to the counter, making a few muggles angry about the cutting, and paid the old brunette woman.

" Not a problem, child. Take care of yourself." Mary waved the girl off, watching her leave with a small smile on her face.

Seja enjoyed her sandwich in a small park. She sat under the tree, manipulating the shadows under the tree with her fingers. Seja was a half shadowling, born to a wizard man and a shadowling woman. Her grandmother was quick to train her when she started showing shadowling abilities. Seja knew she would never be as strong as her mum, but she knew she had the advantage in some cases.

~V~

Severus Snape threw himself onto his black leather couch with a sigh. He was happy that tomorrow was a Saturday, unable to comprehend why he had to teach those idiot brats something they would never appreciate.

Summoning himself a glace of wine, Severus thought long and hard about his Seja problem. If his Lord found out who Seja really was, both of them would be in danger. Him for keeping a secret from his Lord, and her because of what her father had done.

Formulating a plan in mind, Severus took off to the bathroom, intending to have a nice long shower before heading to bed.

~V~

Harry was standing in front of his friends from DA. Lavender and Ron shared a chair, both wearing a concerned face. Hermione was fidgeting on the couch sitting beside Neville, who didn't look too good either. Luna and Ginny sat beside each other on the black and white fur rug that the Room of Requirements had placed for them. Hannah and Susan were standing behind the couch Hermione and Neville was sitting on. Both girls were worried about what the meeting could be about. The Weasly twins were floating in the air, both of them had ate an experiment of theirs that gave them the ability to float for a couple of hours. Both were unconcerned about the meeting, more eager to figure out what other experiments they could try.

The Patil's twins were standing beside the fireplace, eyeing the red-head twins warily. Dean, Seamus, and Katie sat on another couch that was placed opposite of the other couch. Almost everyone could sense that something was up. Not everybody from last year was sitting in the room. Half of DA decided that since they had a teacher teaching them, that they didn't Harry's help anymore. One person had even made a comment about how dangerous it was working with Harry and had preferred not to face that danger.

" Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked softly, hating how quiet the room was. Everybody, including the Weasley twins, tensed.

Harry started to pace. He knew he could trust them, seeing as most of them had went with him last to the Ministry. They had stuck by him no matter what, and that had earned them his trust.

" You guys trust me, right?"

Everybody nodded, even more worried.

" Mate, please just tell us." Ron spoke.

" Yeah come on!" Dean said impatiently.

Harry stopped pacing, studying the people before him. They were all kids, training to fight a battle that could end up with all of them killed.

" We can't trust Dumbledore anymore." Harry stated, waiting for the uproar he was sure he had caused.

Ron and Hermione looked gobsmacked. Luna had a knowing look on her face. The Patil twins eye brow's raised, both of the girls glancing at each other. Fred and George had stopped moving, both froze at their friend's statement.

Neville was the only one brave enough to speak up. " Wh-why's that? What happened Harry?"

Harry silently wished for a chair and sat down in it. " Dumbledore asked to meet me after breakfast to inform me that Snape will be teaching me how to fight. When I was told to leave, I stayed behind, thinking that Dumbledore wasn't telling me everything as usual. Snape and him talked about my death. Dumbledore wishes for Voldemort to kill me, then Dumbledore is going to kill him."

There were a several " Do what!" voiced in the room.

" Harry, are you positive?" Hermione questioned, moving to kneel in front of her bestfriend.

Harry nodded, hiding his face. He could feel the wetness in his eyes and didn't want anybody to see his tears.

" Don't hide from them." Luna's whispery voice silenced everyone. "It'll be okay, you know. We'll stand by you no matter what."

Everybody was quick to agree with the not so sane blonde.

" We are always here for you mate." Ron spoke up, having moved to stand beside the kneeling Hermione. Hermione, who had noticed Harry's tears, hugged the green eyed boy.

For the rest of the meeting everybody was silent. No one was sure what to do with this information. If Dumbledore couldn't be trusted, then what were they supposed to do? Fight both Dumbledore and Voldemort?

By the time all the DA members crashed into their beds, they were exhausted with their minds running wild. Each were trying to form their own plan to bring to the next meeting. Obviously, they would have to train more, become stronger.

~V~

Seja stood in the kitchen cooking a couple of eggs. The music from a beaten down radio filled the silence. She was happy, today she didn't have to go into work. She got the entire weekend off. Singing along with the music, Seja ignored the man who had entered her apartment.

It wasn't until she was finished eating her breakfast, that she addressed the man.

" Rosier, what do I owe to this surprise visit?" She eyed the man who made himself at home on her couch.

" Perhaps another dose?" He questioned, toying with her. Her eyes narrowed, moving closer to the man, preparing to use her shadow magic if she needed to. It was hard, having to focus on two things at once. As a full shadowling, she wouldn't have a problem using shadow magic at will, but she was only a half shadowling. It took all of her focus to use shadow magic, making it near impossible to use in a battle.

" Come here Seja, I not here to harm." Rosier's smirk did not calm her fears, but she sat down beside the man none the less.

" Why have you come here? Our next meeting isn't for another few days."

Rosier took the teen's hand, studying her palm. Without putting the hand down, Rosier answered. " My Lord is sending me on a mission that will probably take a week. It's a little dangerous, so I was hoping you would give my magic a boost."

Seja sighed, nodding. Anytime Rosier had went on a mission, Seja gave him a little boost, even when it would make her life easier if the man was just killed. Rosier had walked into her life two years ago, taking advantage of the fact at age fourteen she didn't know much about her magic. He had been following her for days, watching her go about her life the muggle way.

When Seja had discovered him following her, she was pulled into a battle. She was foolish enough to think that her shadow magic would protect her, but she lost focus and ended up coming inches away from death.

At that time, her magic had flew at Rosier, trying to protect herself, but instead gave him a magic boost. It didn't take long for Seja to discover that her shadow magic could steal someone's life force, filling her up, or she could give someone a boost, magical or non-magical.

Rosier leaned in, his lips barely touching Seja. This made the red-head want to pull away from the man in front of her, but she choose to sit still. An intimate touch such as kiss would give someone a quicker stronger boost or drain their life force quicker.

Connecting their lips, Seja let her shadow magic slip into Rosier, settling within his core. Taking advantage of Seja growing weak, Rosier pushed her onto the couch, laying on top of her. Seja became nervous, though knew that Rosier wouldn't take things too far. He had done this a few times in the past, but never did anything other then kiss. There was an unspoken rule about it. Seja gave him what he wanted, and he left her alone most of the time.

" You know I like young things such as yourself." Rosier breathed out, whispering in her ear. The first time Rosier had said that, Seja was disgusted with the man, but she had since then learned that his real interest in people didn't usually go below the age of 16. She was one of the unlucky few that he had taken interest in before she had became 16.

She still didn't like the fact that the thirty something year old still liked them half his age, but with his handsome rugged looks, she could see why he didn't have a problem getting the younger girls and boys in his bed.

" Rosier, you know I have no interest in getting that intimate with anyone." Seja pushed the man off her, standing up. She regretted standing up so quickly after having her magic slip out of her. Her knees buckled and her head spun.

" Whoa, be careful." Rosier caught her as she went tumbling to the floor. Seja just nodded, leaning on the man that irritated her.

Picking her up bride style, Rosier carried her off to her bedroom. Seja felt herself be placed on her silk sheets and then felt Rosier lay down beside her.

" What are you doing?" She mumbled, not used to this behavior from Rosier. He usually took what he wanted and left, letting her deal with the dizziness and the other side affects of giving him a boost.

" I don't have to leave for a few more hours. Besides, your weaker then usual, which makes you vulnerable to attacks."

" Attacks?" Seja sat up quickly, only to fall back down. Her hands clung to her head, feeling the pounding behind her eyes. She had gave Rosier more then she expected.

She felt Rosier's callous hand run through her hair while he spoke. " You didn't sense them, did you?"

" Sense who?"

" The two wizards that was following you Thursday night."

Seja's eyes opened immediately, eyeing Rosier who was leaning over her. His brown eyes gazed over her, no emotions to show. " You mean I was being followed? You didn't tell me this sooner because?"

Rosier chuckled, " Because at that point in time, I figured it would work out better for you if they thought you didn't know about them. It was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy who were following you."

Seja's heart stopped beating for a second upon hearing about Severus. She hadn't seen Severus Snape since she was a little girl. The man had always been gentle with her when she got injured. She grew up around him, fascinated by his potions. The last time Seja saw him, it was a week before her father was murdered. He had came to her parents manor, his face pale and strained with worry.

" So, do you know them?" Rosier asked, pinning her with a knowing look.

Seja was unsure if she should tell Rosier the truth or not. She laid there, conflicted. Rosier laid down beside her, pulling her body closer to his.

" Your secrets are safe with me, little one."

Seja looked everywhere except at Rosier. He was a Death Eater, the Dark Lords follower. How could she trust him.

Shaking her head, she told him the bare minimal. " I have a past with Severus Snape. A past that I long ago gave up."

It was at that moment that Seje and Rosier heard a crack of apparation. Getting her wand, Seja stood up, preparing for battle. Rosier was already ahead of her, opening the bedroom door and peaking out.

" Well well well, I knew you two were close but not this close. Isn't she a little young for your taste Rosier." A snarky voice clipped out, sending a familiar warmth to Seja.

" Severus Snape, may I ask why you are here?" Rosier stood defensive in front of Seja, while the Potion's Master entered the tiny room.

Seja stared at the man in front of her. He hadn't change one bit since she last saw him.

" Sev." A whisper broke the silence.

Severus glanced at Rosier before moving closer to the young girl he had came here for. She was tired, magically exhausted, Severus could tell. Her bright hair fell a little limp around her pale form. Her eyes were wide and watery with some form of emotion Severus had long ago started ignoring.

" Ava, do you realize the danger you are in?" He got straight to the point, casting a nonverble spell for a chair.

Seja sat back down on her bed, waving her hand for Rosier to sit too. " It's okay, Rosier. Severus isn't here to cause any harm."

Rosier grunted, eying the dark man before him. While Seja may trust him, Severus and Lucius were the only people who were really close their Lord.

" What do you mean Ava?"

Severus glanced at the girl he called Ava, who spoke up.

" Ava Seja-Black. My father was a Black, while my mother came from a strong Russion pureblooded family, called Seja. My real first name is Ava. I hid my identity because of my father's mistake that had put me and my mother in danger. For my safety, the Dark Lord should never know that I am here, in Britain."

" That's why I am here. With Rosier's constant disappearances, my Lord as became suspicious enough that he sent me and Lucius to spy on you. Right now, all he knows is that there is a girl called Seja that has caught Rosier's interest. But we all know that he will find out who you really are, therefor your life is now in jeopardy."

Ava frowned, not to keen about what she just heard. " I can't leave, mom wanted me to come back here for some reason, but I can't stay where I am at." She looked Severus in the eye, hoping that he has a plan.

Severus indeed had a plan. " You will come with me to Hogwarts, there you will enroll as a sixth year. Dumbledore never did find out who got your mom pregnant, so it should be safe enough to use your father's name while at Hogwarts."

Ava wrapped her arms around her legs, thinking. She had no choice really, Hogwarts was the only safe place from the Dark Lord, yet at the same time, she detested Dumbledore.

" Only on one condition, the meetings between me and Rosier will continue, so will my 'midnight snackings' as I like to call them. If I can not continue those things, I will head out tonight and go back to Russia."

Severus wasn't sure what her 'midnight snackings' were, but he knew they had to be important. Her mother had a way of disappearing at random times, mostly at night, yet she would never tell Severus why. He figured whatever secret her mom held, so did Ava.

" Very well then. We should go as quickly as possible. I will let you pack. You have ten minutes." Severus walked out of the bedroom, giving Ava her privacy.

Rosier stood up, helping Ava back on her feet. " You really should rest." He pointed out when Ava grabbed a hold of him to steady herself.

She shook her head. " Severus is right, we must leave as quickly as possible. It won't take long for your Lord to connect the dots."

Rosier decided to make things easier on the child and casted a quick packing spell. Within two minutes everything Ava owned in the run down apartment was in suitcases with Severus.

Ava smiled gratefully and headed towards the door.

" Uh uh, not so quick." Rosier gently grabbed Ava, pulling her into his chest. He would never deny he was attracted to the teen, no matter how disturbing most people would see it. It wasn't her looks though, that brought on the attraction. It was her quick wit and short temper, and the way her eyes sparkled when she being mischievous. She pretty, no doubt, with her flaming red hair, unique grey eyes, and small frame. She had a dust of freckles across her checks that reminded Rosier he was messing with a kid, a young girl who was not yet a woman. That never stopped Rosier though. He knew she was mature for her age, though she could act half her age when she wanted too.

" Rosier, your staring again." Ava pointed out to the man who hadn't let her go. Ava knew without a doubt that Rosier had taken an unhealthy obsession with her. Although she wasn't sure if it was because she was half shadowling or because he found her cute. Either way, Ava knew she had to be careful around the man sometimes.

Rosier, still staring, pushed back a piece of her hair and gently kissed her on the lips. Ava let him kiss her, unsure what brought this on. Pushing her away, he ended the kiss with a quick good-bye and apparated out of her apartment.

" Well then," Ava muttered to herself, exiting her bedroom to found Severus impatiently waiting on her.

She couldn't stop the giggle that left her mouth.

" And what do you find so amusing?" Severus raised his eyebrow at the girl.

" You never change, Sev." Was all Ava spoke.

A/n: Well not quite a 10,000 words but close enough! I hope you like this version better then the last.

Chapter 2 Sneak Peak: With Ava's arrival at Hogwarts, how will everybody react towards her? And how will Harry train the DA to fight two sides of a war?


End file.
